Step by Step
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: "Satu langkah kecil. Cobalah mencintaiku selangkah setiap harinya." permintaan yang sederhana kan? Tapi kenapa Len tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku? "Bagaimanapun juga, Mayulah yang akan selalu mendapatkan cintaku."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid beserta reman-temannya bukan milik Mikan. Yang Mikan miliki hanya OC-OC Mikan tersayang dan cerita mainstream ini TwT**

**Hans: hei, ficmu yang lain belum selesai dan kau bikin fic baru?! ="=**

**Mikan: .w. ehe, fic yang lain bakal kuselesaikan kok**

**Greta: ;-.- kau juga mengatakan itu pada fic kami, dan sekarang sudah berbulan-bulan dan kau belum juga menyelelesaikannya!**

**Mikan: eh, eh, soal itu… ;9w9**

**Hansel: selesaikan fic kami! Hansel masih mau nampang dengan keren disana! Q****AQ**

**Gretel: kau berhutang pada kami =.= *seret Mikan**

**Mikan: HUAAAH! Tolong QAQ**

**Rin: err…. Reviewnya minna? n.n;**

**Mikan: Mikan ucapkan selamat untuk yang LULUS! Mikan juga lulus! X3**

* * *

putih dan biru.

Itulah warna pertama yang Len lihat saat dia membuka matanya.

Dia melihat sekeliling. Mengenali berbagai furniture yang dia ingat adalah miliknya. Dia baru menyadari ada di kamarnya, tertidur lelap setelah begadang semalaman mengerjakan tugas yang dibebankan Teiru padanya. Len mencoba bergerak, tapi beban yang berada di bahunya menahannya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis mungil tidur di sampingnya menggunakan bahunya sebagai bantal.

Len menarik nafas dalam. Otaknya berusaha mengingat kenapa dia berada di situasi ini bersama gadis yang sekarang menjadi muridnya kini.

www

saat itu malam natal, dia berada di salah satu pesta sahabatnya dengan pacarnya yang seorang model terkenal. Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan berpesta dan minum-minum. Suatu hal yang biasa mereka lakukan di usia mereka saat ini. Dan saat dia sedang menikmati minumannya, handphone berdering.

Len mengernyit. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal nomor ini. Tanpa rasa peduli dia mematikan handphonenya dan mendengarkan kekasihnya tentang pekerjaannya sebagai model untuk busana musim dingin minggu ini. Sayangnya penelpon ini keras kepala, dia terus memanggil hingga Len kehilangan kesabaran. Dia mencengkram benda malang itu dan berteriak.

"APA?"

Tidak ada suara apapun dari seberang. Len dengan sisa kesabarannya menunggu seseorang menjawabnya sebelum membuat kekasihnya marah. Terdengar keributan kecil dari seberang, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang itu akan menjawab. Dia hendak melempar ponselnya ke langit-lagit dan mengejar pacarnya yang telah menjauh darinya, tapi semua itu dihentikan oleh suara berat dari seberang.

"Selamat natal Len."

Len tersedak "Ka.. kakek?"

"Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? apa kau tidak senang mengetahui aku masih bernafas?"

"Bu, bukan begitu, ha-" suara tawa yang keras dari seberang sekali lagi menghentikan Len.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama ngobrol denganmu. Jadi langsung saja." Ucap pria tua itu. "Aku ingin kau dating kemari Len. Malam ini juga. Aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu dan mereka akan berangkat 3 jam lagi." Len membeku saat mendengar kata-kata pria tua itu.

"Eh, tapi-"

"Sampai jumpa Len~"

Dan sambungan terputus.

Len menatap layar ponselnya dengan tidak percaya. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak ada kontak dia antara mereka berdua, tiba-tiba kakek penyakitan itu menyuruhnya menemaninya di hari-hari terakhirnya? Kenapa bukan Rinto saja? Cucu yang disanjungnya sepenuh hati itu? len terus termenung hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita di sampingnya.

"Len, ada apa?"

Len berkedip, memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya itu dalam diam. Dia lalu menggeleng pelan dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke kantong celananya. Dia memeluk wanita itu, mengucapkan kata-kata manis padanya dan juga permohonan maaf karena tidak bisa menemaninya di hari natal besok.

"Aku harus pergi keluar negeri. Apa kau tidaka apa menghabiskan libur sendirian disini kan, Mayu?"

"Apa itu penting? Kau terdengar tidak bersemangat." Ucap Mayu dengan khawatir. Dia mencium pipi Len yang dingin.

" Ah… tidak. Hanya masalah keluarga yang harus kuselesaikan . aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan berada di sana. kau, akan menungguku kan?"

Mayu menatap mata cerulean Len lama sekali sebelum mengangguk. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, itoshi."

Len tersenyum lebar, mencium bibir Mayu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik dan mencari pemilik acara ini. Dia menemukan sepesang kekasih berpakaian santa dan elf berwarna merah. Mereka tersenyum lebar melihat Len. Pria yang berpakaian santalah yang pertama kali meyapanya.

"Yo, Len! Kau menikmati pestanya?"

Len mengangguk singkat. "Hei, aku perlu cuti untuk beberapa minggu. Kau bisa mengaturnya kan?"

Temannya melihatnya dengan aneh, seolah memiliki dua kepala dan tidak ada seorang yang menaruh rasa kasihan terhadapnya. "Itu mudah saja, tapi kenapa?"

Len menghela nafas berat. "Leon menyuruhku datang menemuinya."

Orang itu mengangguk mengerti. Sang wanita berpakaian elf kemudian menghampiri mereka dengan membawa dua gelas wine. Dia memberikannya pada santa dan mendapat ciuman gratis darinya. Dia juga memberikannya pada Len, tapi Len menolaknya. Wanita itu merengut. "Kenapa? Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Yeah, pesawatku akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi. Selamat natal dan tahun baru Tei, Teiru. Aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali tapi aku janji aku akan hadir di pernikahan kalian." Ucap Len sambil menyalami Teiru dan mendapat pelukan erat dari Tei. Tanpa basa basi lagi dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Selamat natal dan tahun baru juga Len!" pasangan itu berseru kepadanya.

* * *

dalam beberapa jam, Len telah tiba di bandara Charles de Gaulle. dia melihat kertas berisi alamat yang akan ditujunya. Dengan menggunakan taksi dia bergerak ke sana. tak sampai setengah jam dia telah sampai di depan sebuah mansion yang cukup tua. Dia menekan bel, dan tak lama suara derap langkah kaki terdengar. Pintu mahogany berwarna coklat tua itupun dibuka. Menampilkan seorang perempuan dibaliknya.

Awalnya Len mengira dia adalah Lola,suter yang menjaga Leon, tapi ingatannya tidak menyetujuinya. Lola tidak pernah memiliki tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh ini, dan dia juga tidak suka memakai hiasan di kepala seperti yang di pakai anak ini. Dia juga tidak memiliki rambut pendek berwarna honey blond yang cerah ini. Dan yang pasti wajah innocentnya ini bukanlah wajah Lola.

Gadis kecil itu terpaku melihat Len. Begitu pun dengan Len. Len membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa detik untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi anak itu mendahuluinya dengan membungkuk dan berteriak dengan nyaring.

"Gomennasai!"

Dan dia segera berlari kembali ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan Len tercengang di luar sana.

"Hah?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Mikan tidak punya hak apa-apa terhadap Vocaloid**

**New: **yup!

**Yuu: **ehe iya, ini yang lain juga bakal di update kok ^ ^

**neko-neko kawaii: **he... lihat chapter di bawah ini

**Kurotori Rei: **udah lanjut nih 'w'

**Fuyukaze Mahou: **kakek Leon emang suka merusak suasana =w="

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

Len tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berada sejak gadis tadi meninggalkannya. Dia bisa mendengar suara keributan dari dalam rumah itu. Len menelan ludahnya dan berbalik. Sepertinya dia salah alamat.

"Len-kun! Kau sudah datang rupanya!"

Seorang wanita berpakaian suster datang menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dengan gadis kecil tadi bersembunyi di belakangnya. Len mengangguk melihat wanita itu mengambil kopernya dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam. Len masuk dengan langkah canggung mengingat dia sudah lama tidak melangkahkan kaki di rumah besar ini. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling dengan hati-hati, menyadari tidak sekecil barang pun berubah dari sejak dia meninggalkan rumah ini. Tapi dimana penghuni utama tempat tua ini?

"Um... Lola-san, dimana Leon?"

"Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu harusnya kau bisa mempertahankan sopan santunmu, tuan muda."

Len sontak melihat asal suara, dibelakangnya seorang pria tua dengan kursi roda yang dinaikinya mendekati Len. Rambut blondenya mulai didominasi warna putih, sudut matanya sudah berkeriput, dan aura superiornya sudah mulai melemah. Tapi ada sesuatu di mata dan senyum tipisnya yang membuat Len merinding. Kenapa kakek tua ini selalu membuatnya merasa seperti anak kecil?

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku kesini? Bukankah sudah jelas, aku menyerahkan seluruh perusahaan dan hakku sebagai ahli waris kepada Rinto, cucu tersayangmu itu."

Leon melihat Len dengan tatapan tajam dan senyumnya telah berganti dengan garis datar. Dengan nada dingin dia menjawab "Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menerima pilihanmu itu, Len. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubahas denganmu."

Leon menatap gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di belakang Lola tadi. Wajah tuanya kembali menampakkan senyum, kali ini lebih lembut dari senyum yang diberikannya apada Len. Dijulurkannya tangannya pada gadis itu. "Kemarilah Rin, kenalkan dirimu."

Gadis kecil itu menunduk dan menerima uluran tangan Leon dengan malu-malu. Pita putihnya turun saat dia melihat sekilas wajah len yang marah dan bingung. Leon memposisikan Rin di depan Len dan mendorongnya sedikit. Rin meremas dress yang dipakainya dan menunduk lebih dalam. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan tidak jelas tapi Len masih sempat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"... Shion Rin, Yoroshiku,"

Shion Rin? Namanya terdengar tidak asing.

"Rin ini adalah anak temanku. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal 3 tahun lalu Dan dia adalah calon istrimu len." Leon berkata dengan wajah cerah, berbeda dengan Len yang melihatnya seolah dia mengatakan dunia akan hancur tak lama lagi.

"APA!? TIDAK MUNGKIN! AKU TIDAK MAU! BERIKAN SAJA DIA PADA RINTO!"

Rin tak berkata apapun dia hanya menunduk dan mendengar kata-kata yang Len teriakan di depannya. Apa Len tidak tahu kalau kata-kata itu menusuk hati kecil Rin?

Leon menglare Len, begitu pun dengan Len "Rin bukan barang. Jangan seenaknya kau melemparkannya ke Rinto seolah-olah dia hanya mainan!"

"KAULAH YANG MELEMPARNYA PADAKU LEON! AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN BOCAH INI!"

"SETELAH APA YANG KUBERIKAN PADAMU-"

"SATU HAL LAGI! AKU MASIH MENCINTAI MAYU, LEON! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU DAN RENCANA LICIKMU MEMISAHKAN KAMI!"

"CUKUP!"

Leon dan Len menoleh ke Lola yang terlihat murka. Dia mendekati Rin yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan memeluk gadis malang yang sedang gemetar ketakutan itu. Len dan Leon menundukkan kepala mereka mengutuk diri mereka karena melupakan gadis itu dan tetap meneriakkan isi kepala mereka di depannya. Lola melihat mereka sekali lagi lalu membimbing Rin menuju kamarnya. Belum genap 10 langkah dia melihat kedua orang itu untuk terakhir kali dan berkata. "Jika kalian ingin melanjutkan urusan kalian, lakukan itu di luar rumah. Len, jangan lupa membawa tasmu ke kamarmu yang biasa." ucapnya sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Leon memijit keningnya dan menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan Len. Besok pernikahanmu dengan Rin akan dilaksanakan disini. Kepalaku sakit, sebaiknya aku kembali dan beristirahat."

Leon dengan kursi rodanya pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Len dengan pikirannya yang tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Len mengacak-acak rambutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ini tidak terjadi, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini pasti hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi! ... aku harus menelpon Mayu."

Len berjalan berputar-putar di sekitar ruangan besar itu sambil menunggu Mayu menagngkat telponnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban. Len mencoba berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Oh, ya, dia tidak bisa dihubungi hari ini karena pekerjaanya. Len hanya bisa menarik nafas dan menutup telponnya. Mungkin lain kali.

Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan menuju kamar yang dulu ditinggalinya, dia berhenti di salah satu kamar yang berseberangan dengan miliknya. Nafasnya tertahan melihat pintu mahogany itu tertutup rapat. Dengan perlahan tangannya menyentuh pegangan pintu, dan membukanya.

"Rinto tidak ada disini sekarang ini."

Len tersentak. Dia menoleh dan melihat Lola dengan tangan terlipat menatapnya dengan tatapan lurus. Tubuhnya disandarkan ke dinding dan bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Dia mendekati Len dan menutup pintu mahogany itu.

"Sejak kau membebankan seluruh kewajibanmu padanya dia terus bekerja bahkan sampai beberapa hari tidak pulang. Apa kau sadar kalau keluarga ini sangat membutuhkanmu Len."

Len mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak bisakah mereka mengatkan hal lain selain kewajibannya pada keluarga ini?

"Itu... Bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Dia sudah tertidur. Teriakan kalian benar-bener membuat Rin terguncang, kau tahu. Dia terus menangis sampai dia kelelahan dan tertidur."

Len menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf."

Dengan menarik kopernya Len berjalan menuju kamarnya dan memasuki kamarnya. Tak lupa membanting pintu di depan wajah Lola. Suster itu hanya terpaku disana selama beberapa menit sebelum mendesah pelan.

"Oyasumi, Len-sama..." gumamnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki.

* * *

Diluar dugaan, pernikahan mereka tidak seperti yang selalu dihadiri di gereja-gereja atau drama- drama picisan yang selalu ditonton Mayu. Pernikahan mereka hanya ditulis di secarik kertas dan ditanda tangani oleh mereka berdua. Tidak ada persiapan berbulan-bulan, pakaian putih, janji suci atau apapun yang biasa ada di sebuah pernikahan. Hanya ada 2 buah cincin, kertas dan disaksikan oleh Leon dan Lola. Len jadi ragu, apa mereka benar-benar menikah? Tapi bagaimanapun juga semua itu terjadi. Dia, dengan nama dan tanda tangannya ditulis dengan tinta hitam, telah menikah dengan Shion Rin. Semua itu dapat dibuktikan di atas secarik kertas putih.

Setelah itu semuanya tampak normal. Mereka sarapan dengan tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa menit yang lalu. Sampai Leon mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Len menumpahkan kopinya.

"sekarang kalian kan sudah menikah. Aku ingin mendapatkan cicitku segera." Leon berkata dengan santainya.

Lola tertawa.

Rin batuk-batuk.

Len tersedak. Kopinya tumpah ke meja makan.

* * *

**TBC~**

**gomen chapter ini pendek dan ending chapternya jelek**

**Mikan gak tau Rin dan Lennya mau diapain lagi di chapter ini =x="**


End file.
